To End It All
by Nomed820
Summary: Not everything stays as it should. Sometimes someone has to put their life on the line to save many. Thats what she was ready to do -- to sacrifice her life to save the world. Inuyasha/Naruto crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Not everything stays as it should. Sometimes someone has to put their life on the line to save many. Thats what she was ready to do -- to sacrifice her life to save the world.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha.

-------------------------------------

Mmm... How she loved running through the forest in the morning. The way the wind blew around her -- as if it were caressing a lover -- comforted her the way nothing could. She was one with nature at that moment.

Suddenly she felt an imbalance in the world. Something had gone terrible wrong yet she did not know what it was. Spreading her aura to try to figure out what was wrong, she slowly came to a halt. A feeling a dread filled her body as she recognized what that feeling was. She quickly changed directions and sped off.

Trees blurred together as she sped through the foliage. 'This can't be! How could he have been unsealed!?' she wondered. 'The seal was to be impervious to everything... this shouldn't be happening!' Involutary shivers made their way down her back. The evil aura was growing stonger by the minute and the only thing she could do was place a barrier around the person emanating the aura.

After a few minutes, a wall started to come into view. Marveling at the sight before her, she started to slow down. Stopping at the gate of the village she had arrived at, she waited to be acknowledged by the guards. Moments later, one jumped in front of her. "Who are you and what business do you have here?" he demanded. "I have urgent business with the Hokage," she said her face not portraying any emotion she felt. She handed him her passport inwardly laughing when his eyes widened when he read she was a woman. 'This is a woman?' he though to himself while looking at her.

Coming to a decision, he said "Then I will escort you to the Hokage tower." Nodding her head, she followed the shinobi. Many villagers looked on in curiosity as she walked by wondering who she was.

As they came to a large building, she started to wonder what she would say. She had decided to come to Konohagure because Sarutobi was there. He had seen it all and had taken care of her after it had happened. She came to the only person she could trust and the only one who would understand how dire the situation was.

The shinobi led her into a building and up some stairs to a door. He opened the door and walked in shutting the door behind him. "Hokage-sama there is a girl named Kagome Higurashi here who says she has urgent business with you," the shinobi reported.

When Sarutobi heard her name he shot up and told the shinobi to let her in. When she walked in he took in her appearance. She wore traditional kung fu suit that hid her womanly curves. The top was a deep forest green with a silver hem. The bottoms were a simple black color and she wore kung fu slippers over white socks. The top of her head was messily wrapped with white cloth covering her eyes and nose. Her hair was ebony and had a blue tint to it while the tips were the purest silver he had ever seen.

When he had last seen her she had been but a mere child: A child with a tremendous amount of chakra and who learned very quickly. He left her in the care of a man who he trusted with his life, a man who goes by the name of Inu no Tashio. He had received many letters about Kagome's progress with the training she was receiving, and about how she was adjusting to life with the inuyoukai and his family.

Coughing from Kagome had brought him out of his thoughts.

"Kagome what a wonderful surprise!" he said smiling.

"It is great to see you as well Hokage-sama," Kagome said as she bowed. "I'm sorry I could not come for a better reason, but I have information that I need to speak with you about. It seems that he is beginning to free himself. I have placed a barrier around his cave but it won't last forever. It will take him a few years to be brought to full power but he has already started to gain power. I'm afraid I won't be able to take care of him myself. I have a feeling that someone is helping him break free but I'm not sure who or how many there may be."

He sat back digesting what all she had said. 'If what she says is true, all nations are endangered. I will have to inform the other kages…"

"Hmm… can you not go to where he is sealed and purify him?" he asked.

"That is what I'm hoping to do and is another reason I came here. Can you spare me a few ninjas to come help me in case there are others helping him? I plan on traveling there to purify him once and for all. I would really appreciate you help."

Sarutobi shuffled through some papers to see who was available to send with Kagome. "It seems I have three ninja that are available to escort you to the mountains and who are capable of helping you," he stated looking at her. "I will inform them of their new mission and will have them ready to go by morning. But first I would like to ask you a question." She nodded her head at him acknowledging his request.

"Why do you wear cloth covering most of your face?"

She chuckled and his heart lightened at the sound. "You will know soon Hokage-sama. When the time is right I will tell you the story behind it, but as of now, I don't think I would be ready to tell you," she smiled. "I will say that it has helped me in many ways."

He nodded accepting her answer. Afterwards she left the room and Sarutobi called for Kakashi so he could tell him that he and his team would be leaving in the morning on a mission. A mission to protect the woman who had saved the world and who continues to protect them all.

--------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope you liked it. Reviews and suggestions are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Not everything stays as it should. Sometimes someone has to put their life on the line to save many. Thats what she was ready to do -- to sacrifice her life to save the world.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"_No!"_

"_Kagome, I told you to go hide. Now do as I say!"_

"_But I need to protect you kaa-san." _

_She sighed and picked up her daughter. She hit a pressure point in her neck to make her pass out. Looking towards the black fog coming their direction, she started to run in the opposite direction. "Kami let me get my precious little one to safety before my time comes," she pleaded hoping someone would take mercy on Kagome._

_After scanning her surroundings, she recognized the area. She veered right and headed to a cave she knew was close. She jumped from tree to tree and came to the cave opening. She walked in and set Kagome down. "I'm sorry sweetheart, I love you." She bit back a sob and placed a barrier around Kagome. When she was sure it wouldn't break, she ran off towards the black fog. _

_A couple minutes later Kagome woke up in a panic. She looked around for her mother but didn't see her. She thought she could feel her all around her but then she noticed it was just her mother's energy that made up the barrier she was in. After fully waking, she tried to calm down but she couldn't. After a few minutes she grew more restless and decided to break the barrier to save her mother. She put a hand out to that barrier and pored some of her energy into it. "I'm coming Kaa-san," she said fiercely and started to run. _

_A scream caught her attention. 'That's in that direction of kaa-san…' Fearing for her mother she sped up. What she saw was not something a five-year-old should ever have to see. There was a demon who had a tentacle in her fathers stomach and was stalking towards her mother. The demon grabbed hold of her mother and continued to cut her until --_

"Kaa-san!"

Kagome jumped out of bed and looked around panting. Fear washed over her and she began to shiver. Spreading her aura to make sure everything was how she left it, she slowly sat down. She tried to calm her erratic breathing. She had thought she was done with those nightmares. She hadn't dreamt of her mother in a long time. The memory plagued her and would never let her forget she had failed to save her mother. It was because of her that she had vowed to not let any harm come to those who got close to her.

She raised her hands to her head and slowly stared to unravel the cloth that covered her head. Bit by bit her face began to show. Creamy white skin was being revealed until the cloth was fully removed.

If anyone had seen her they would have seen the most beautiful eyes they had ever seen. They had an outer ring the color of silver that faded into a rich brown and ended in amber. All in all, they were striking. Upon further observation one could see two scares marring her skin. They stared at the inside of her eyes and ran along the side of her nose. It looked as though she had cried so much that it caused her to scar.

Slowly standing again, she made her way to the shower to try and sort through her thoughts. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower and adjusting it to the temperature she found soothing. She took her bottoms off first then her top. She then started to undo the cloth that bound her chest. She stepped into the hot shower and began to wash herself. She leaned her head against the wall and let the water pelt her body.

Thoughts of that night filled her mind. They were thoughts she had hoped to forget. The look on her mothers face when the tentacle went through her heart was too much. When the demon was done with her mother he turned towards her. That was when she snapped. An immense wave of heat hit her as she began to glow. All she could see was white. After that she didn't remember anything. When she woke up she couldn't see anything. A man named Sarutobi was there and took care of her. He told her the stuff she couldn't remember. He had seen everything. She knew he hadn't told her everything but she didn't want to know everything…

Pushing those thoughts away, Kagome began to wash herself and then stepped out of the shower. She dried herself and got dressed in her usual attire. She walked out of the bathroom and sat in a chair. Sighing she began to wrap her head again. When she finished wrapping her head she went into the kitchen. She poured a glass of water and quickly made some toast to eat.

'I suppose it's time for me to leave,' she thought. She then left and walked to the gates of Konoha where she was told her escorts would be.

She took her time walking through the village trying to get use to the feel of everything. When she came upon the gates, she stopped and waited at the 'I wonder who Sarutobi is sending…'

Sensing a demon approach, she quickly dropped into a familiar defensive stance. 'How could I have not noticed it sooner?'

The demon continued in her direction. She then noticed that there were 3 other people with the demon. They didn't feel malicious in any way. And now that she noticed it, she felt that there was another aura enveloping the demon's. It was like they were emitting from the same person. 'How can this be… two different auras coming from the same person?'

Spreading her aura, she sent it towards the demon. She tried to figure out how they came from the same person.

And in that moment when she was not on guard, a kunai soared through the air towards her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well this is it for chapter 2. I hope you like it. And as for the pairings, I'm not sure who it will be. It all depends on where the story goes. Thank you to those who reviewed. I really appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Not everything stays as it should. Sometimes someone has to put their life on the line to save many. Thats what she was ready to do -- to sacrifice her life to save the world.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha.

-------------------------------------

Pain.

The feel of a kunai embedding itself into her shoulder was not something she expected to feel so early in the morning. Needless to say, the sudden pain snapped her out of concentration. She looked at her shoulder and glared at the kunai sticking out of her body.

How could she not have noticed it flying through the air towards her? Was she that focused on the demon? She grabbed the kunai and almost unnoticeably flinched as she yanked it out. Blood spurted out of the new gash so she put her hand over it. She held the kunai in front of her and crouched down to try to find her assailant.

Hearing a noise behind a bush to her left she threw the projectile in that direction only to hear a slight poof of what she suspected was a shadow clone meant to be a distraction. As she stood there, she felt a person step behind her. As she started to turn, she felt the tip of a kunai held to her neck. "Who are you and why did you attack Naruto?" the person behind her asked. 'Attack?' she wondered.

"I did no such thing. It is you who has attacked my person," she said in a irritated voice. "Liar," the voice accused. "I felt your chakra surround Naruto causing him to double over in pain."

"You mean the demon? If I caused him pain I apologize, I was merely trying to figure out why a demonic aura was present in a human. My purifying powers tend to act on their own," she tried to explain. Who knew that her power would act up like that? She figured she should have known better but now it didn't matter.

"May I see the boy so that I may see if there is any permanent damage done?" Kagome asked.

Just as some girl was about to yell at her, the boy with the demonic aura within him jumped into the clearing. He stopped in front of Kagome and stared at her. He then stared behind her to the person that was still holding a kunai to her neck.

"Kakashi, I was not in pain. I doubled over because Kyuubi was yelling at me," he explained. The boy, whom she concluded was Naruto, then held out his hand to her. She tentatively took it.

"Kyuubi said that he knew this person's aura and was surprised," Naruto said as he looked at his sensei.

Kakashi looked at Naruto then shrugged and pulled out his trademark book to read. Naruto huffed and turned towards Kagome. He looked her over and noticed that he couldn't tell her gender. The loose fabric hid what might be a woman's curves or the chiseled torso of a man. He then looked at her face and was surprised to see bandages covering her face from her mouth up. Hair as dark as night poked out at odd places and the rest cascaded down her back.

Thenhe noticed blood seeping into her shirt and quickly sat her down. He then proceeded to clean and bandage her wound. As he did this, the rest of his team came out. He noticed how tense she was because he was touching her but the appeared to be relaxed.

The boy was touching her and she wasn't to thrilled about it. She was not comfortable with people she doesn't know touching her but decided to sit still and let him bandage her wound.

When he was finished, she looked in the direction the leader of their group was sitting. "Are you the group of ninja Sarutobi-sama sent to escort me?" she asked . Kakashi looked up at her question and nodded. "Kagome, I presume?" She nodded slightly and sighed. With her blood loss she wouldn't be able to cover as much ground as she had hoped.

Kakashi looked at his team. "Introduce yourselves," he ordered.

A girl with pink hair stepped forward. She was wearing a red Chinese style dress with slits up to her hips. Black shorts were worn underneath the dress and her headband was tied around the top of her head as a headband. "I'm Sakura," she said tentatively.

Next, a boy with obsidian hair the was messy stepped forward. He was wearing a blue shirt with a wide neck that had a fan on the back of it. White shorts, arm warmers, and blue sandals finished his outfit. "Sasuke," he said gruffly.

Next was Naruto who was wearing a blinding orange jumpsuit. His hair was a blond spiky mess. Three whiskers on each cheek were noticeable. "I'm Naruto and I'm going to be the next Hokage, believe it!" Naruto said excitedly.

Kagome had to giggle slightly at the boy's antics. He seemed like a true kitsune with his need for attention and recognition.

Kakashi decided to step forward as well to introduce himself, as well as apologize. "I am Kakashi and I would like to apologize for my actions earlier. I simply assumed you hurt one of my students."

"Don't worry about it, I would have done the same if I had been in your position," she replied.

Standing up, Kagome decided it was time to move out before it got too late. She wanted to cover as much land as they could in one day. "I think It is time we head out. We need to get as far as we can. We don't have time to spare."

"Are you going to be okay with your shoulder hurt like it is?" Naruto asked concerned for the person now in their care. "I'll be fine, now lets go," Kagome said as she stared to walk down the path out of Konoha.

------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoyed the latest installment of To End It All. Suggestions and reviews are welcome.


End file.
